powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back To Action
Back To Action is a two-partner, fan-made teamup between Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers Zeo. It contains many possible fan-theories, particularly involved with the transition between Power Rangers Zeo into Power Rangers Turbo. Plot 1 Under orders from Divatox (Hilary Shepard Turner), Gas Guzzler is sent to siphon all of the gasoline off of the Earth, both for her own machines, as well as to ransom all of Earth's vehicles, into her possession, as well. By working together, The Turbo Rangers, aided by The Blue Senturion, are able to gain back the stolen gasoline, as well as the extorted carss. Later, TJ (Turbo Red) becomes separated from the others, only to find two men in cloaks "hassling" a robot. The robot, Mobilitron, manages to trick TJ into siding with him, during the altercation. The men in cloaks are revealed to be Billy Cranston and Rocky DeSantos, who reveal they are trying to protect the Zeo Crystal, from the robot, with Justin confirming who Rocky is, at least. Mobilitron realizes that his scheme has failed, and, not being able to deal with two teams of Rangers, runs away from them. Divatox's forces learn of the other power source and decide to inform Divatox that the old Rangers have returned with a powerful crystal. Divatox orders them to capture Mobilitron, in order to learn more about the power source, which causes Gas Guzzler to accidentally capture Tommy(Zeo Ranger 5), as well. After the other former Zeo Rangers arrive, everyone heads back to Power Chamber to find a way to track and rescue Tommy. 2 Later, both sets of the remaining Rangers, with the Power Chamber's help, begin searching for the signal from Tommy's Zeonizer, hoping to find him that way. The remaining Zeo Rangers think that they may need to harness their former Zeo Zords, to avoid detection, as well as if Divatox's forces decide to unite with Mobilitron. The Rangers eventually find Tommy, in the desert, on Earth, though Divatox plans for their arrival. In addition to reprogramming Mobilitron, to becoming another of her allies, she decides to set a trap to capture all of the Rangers and seize the Zeo Crystal as treasure bounty. TJ is the only one not captured and manages to free the others, allowing both full sets of Rangers to return back to Angel Grove. Once reunited, both Ranger teams take out Divatox's Chromites, before defeating Gaz Guzzler and Mobilitron with a combination of the Zeo Cannon and Turbo R.A.M. Cannon mode. The two monsters then enlarge, with Divatox's help, as the Rangers form the Zeo Megazord and Rescue Megazord. To tilt the odds, in their favor, Elgar goes down to the battle as well, in his new Terrorzord. The Ranger teams are aided by The Blue Senturion and his Robo Racer. All three robots unite to destroy the two evil robots and monsters, causing Elgar to retreat, afterwards. At the end, both sets of Rangers have a proper reunion, with the Zeo Rangers giving back their powers to Billy, who returns to Aquitar. Continuity and Placement The episode takes place, during Power Rangers Turbo, after Cassie's Best Friend, though before Chase Into Space Part 1. Characters ﻿Turbo Rangers *T.J. Johnson(Turbo Red) *Justin Steward(Turbo Blue) *Carlos Vallerte(Turbo Green) *Ashley Hammond(Turbo Yellow) *Cassie Chan(Turbo Pink) Zeo Rangers *Tommy Oliver(Zeo Ranger 5) *Adam Park(Zeo Ranger 4) *Rocky DeSantos(Zeo Ranger 3) *Tonya Sloan(Zeo Ranger 2) *Katherine Hillard(Zeo Ranger 1) Allies *The Blue Senturion *Dimitria *Billy Cranston *Alpha 6 Villains **Rygog **Elgar **Porto **Divatox **Gas Guzzler **Chromites **Mobilitron Notes *This is the first team-up to feature both team's zords, as the Shogun Zords did not show up in Rangers of Two Worlds. *''Back To Action'' was the first crossover story shown in continuity order. *Final appearance of the Zeo Rangers as a complete team, until Legendary Battle. *This marks the first time, in a Rodney Arcanon crossover story, that the anniversary team teams up with their predecessors. * This is the first teamup to involve both teams using the same color scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow Green and Pink. * These two episodes explain what happened to the Zeo powers, though we do not learn why Billy was the one chosen to keep The Zeo Crystal, and its' powers, safe. * These two episodes reveal that The Zeo Zords are still on Earth, in storage, operational, as needed. *Tommy will regain his Zeo Ranger 5 powers, again, in Forever Red. *Mobilitron is not the last of The Machine Empire monsters, as well learn, in Forever Red that Venjix, as well as the other generals, survive the empire's destruction, as well. Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover